Freedom from Evil
by MikeX713
Summary: A boy born into a family that he hates more than anything, the Family of a World Noble. And one day he eats the most infamous Devil Fruit of history, on that bloody night thirty eight World Nobles die and the boy escapes his own family to a care free life of a wandering pirate, that boy's name is Draken D. Luther
1. Chapter 1

Author MikeX713

Title Hell Hell Fruit

Disclaimer I don't own One Piece but I will take ownership of any OCs but everything else is not mine please don't sue me.

Warning, this first chapter is going to have some blood and gore but for the most part the rest of the story will be relatively tame, cursing and some suggestive content… for the fans of my Viral Saints story you know my deal with stuff like that. But yeah, this is going to be bloody and disturbing right off the bat. I'll mark where the gore will stop but I have given my warning.

Please Review and tell me what you think, any trolls will be fed to the Sea Kings.

/talking/

 _/thinking/_

* * *

The Hell Hell Fruit. A Devil Fruit of such power and infamy that thousands have looked for it. All have failed, For unlike the _Normal_ Devil Fruits the Hell Hell Fruit holds no normal markings and looks to be nothing more than a normal piece of Fruit. It is also said that it as a mind of its own and only appears before people whose hatred is truly worthy.

The reason for the Hell Hell's infamy, it hold the powers of all three Devil Fruit class.

Its Paramecia power is the ability to call forth the souls of the damned and it give them shape. The exact form, strength and number of these damned soldiers is dependent on the will and power of the user. The most powerful at this was the Warlord Greth who held an army of over a million heavy plate armor warriors.

Its Zoan forms shape and power level range from person to person, but the Fruit gives the welder three forms at max and they often can be placed into three classes. The Beast of Hell, the Titan of Hell, and lastly the God of Hell. Only one user of the Hell Hell Fruit ever reached the God of Hell form, Lady Swala of the North Blue, who's Hel form still is the stuff of nightmares to little children who badly behave.

And lastly its Logia, Granting the body the power of the very elements of Hell itself. Sulfur and Brimstone in all their forms. Whether in flowing molten magma, noxious gas, or condensed metal, the elements of Hell shall become the users new body. The man only know as Noc used this to kill an entire city by flooding it with poisonous gas and to this day no one has ever set foot in the accursed city.

The only drawback to the Hell Hell Fruit beyond the normal weakness of Devil Fruit is the Curse of the Blackened Soul. A Curse that traps the soul of whoever eats the Damned Fruit within it upon death. This fate is instinctively made aware to the eaters of the Fruit, and at many times it has drove them to madness. However, it is said one might be able to escape this fate but only those within the Fruit know the truth and they aren't telling.

* * *

One year into the Great Pirate Age.

Mariejois

Blood dripping off his brimstone claws, and depraved smile crudely formed from the many needle like teeth. For the first time in so long he could feel joy in his heart. He raised the body of his third uncle, the bastard was forth on his list of family to kill for the horrible treatment of his slaves, he had once forced them to carry a stone statue of himself across his massive palace four times before he decided that he liked the idea of a statue that followed him. But this level of corruption could be applied to pretty much everyone he was related to. The blood poured down into his throat giving his unimaginable joy, the taste was like bile but that wasn't the point. The point was the sheer terror on the so call World Nobles faces.

Florece looked on with horror as her husband's blood drained down. To think that the son of one of the Gorosei could do these things. She couldn't comprehend it. But there he was right in front of her, well the monster in front of them didn't look anything like the seven-year-old boy with jet black hair and a permanent scowl on his face but she knew who it was.

Fifteen minutes ago they were sitting down to dinner, the servants had laid out the meal. At one end of the table was an empty chair as the owner was busy with running the world, perfectly understandable. And at the other end was his only son, the boy had his normal indifferent look in his eye. the meal had been a wonderful import from the south Blue, she had been told that the crew of the fishing boat had died to three men to catch the fish that now was in front of her, she had thought that it had looked a bit over done and was about to send it back to be feed to her dogs. The boy simply sat there eating some grapes, he had always been a confusing puzzle to the rest of the World Nobles, when his father wasn't around he would act rudely to everyone, giving only grunts or scowls in response to any interaction. He acted bit more proper when his father was in the room but not much better. Florece had just asked him how was his studies going before he rudely retorted and took his first bite of that accused fruit. The next thing that she knew was the sound of him gaging and saying it had been the most awful thing he had ever tasted. She was about to yell at the servant that had brought it when the boy had suddenly started stopped gaging and turned very quiet, then there was a slight chuckle. The table infront of her had then burst in to flames and she felt something cold grab her and locked her into the chair she was sitting in. She looked up in horror to see a bloody skeleton laughing at her. she looked back to the young hair to see his body oozing out what could only be described as molten magma while red shards of stone jutted out his spine and formed horrid claws. With inhuman speed he rushed to disembowel his cousin.

The slaves of the World Nobles were terrified and joyous at the same time. On one hand there was an actual demon in front of them and on the other it was killing their tormentors in the most brutal fashion the slaves could ever hope for. They all had saw the same thing, the young master had become this force of vengeance. Out of all of the World Nobles he alone was a beacon of hope and decency in Mariejois. Never once had he harmed his slaves, which he had many though it was more in that he had liberated them from other World Nobles. He fed them well and often left them to their own allowing them to live their own strange lives within the hell that was Mariejois. The demon ignored them as they backed away to the doors of the grand dinning room, they all made their way out to try and free the rest of the young master's slaves, without him they would likely be sold off to other, so while he caused chaos they would escape.

The monster's glowing red eyes turned the door that had just closed and smiled, his charges knew to take this opportunity as much as he would himself. He threw the top half of his uncle at the wall while simply dropping the bottom. He give a slight wave to his minions to kill the rest of them. They weren't worthy prey. The quick sounds of screams erupted behind him before kicking the door to another hall down. He walked out on to the three hundred year old rug that lined the hallway, he burned his foot print into it.

He needed to find more scum quickly. It wouldn't be long before someone found out what happened and a quick call to Marine Headquarters would be made. His power was still too fresh and under developed, he wasn't ready to face down Admirals. The whispers in his ear told him to go right. He did as they said, it was because of them that he was able to take out his fury in the first place. With each step he took his body hardened until it became a horrific armor of red stone and blackened metal.

How long had he waited for a day like this? Since as far back as he could remember he had felt only one thing for the way his family acted, disgust. He couldn't understand how they could do such horrendous things to their fellow humans, they kept saying that they were above the rest of the world and that were in fact better than humans. He didn't see any difference between himself and the slaves, they looked just like him. They were all human and so was he, they had done nothing wrong to him, even the criminals that were made into slaves didn't deserve this, to be locked up yes but not this. He took it as a mortal insult when he was told that such behavior was expected of him. For so many years he quietly raged and ranted, his hatred growing with each branding he was forced to witness. He had been forced to grow up quickly, he had spent all his time not playing with other children, not that he liked any of the other kids in Mariejois and had been banned from playing with the children of the slaves, but instead he spent all that time learning all that he could in the vast libraries of Mariejois, one of the very few things that he felt was on the pros list of being the son of one of the Gorosei.

The first of the guards that came upon him screamed in terror before being cut in half. They all deserved it, they had stood by and watched as the World Nobles committed horrendous act against mankind… no they could be considered worse because they didn't just stand by but actually encouraged said behavior by enabling them to do so.

He soon found more of his prey and killed them all in the most painful ways his mind had thought up in the years of his short life. Many had poetic themes to them, not that any of his victims could tell either because of their own ego and belief that they could do no wrong or because simply that were in to much pain to understand complex ideas or thoughts.

By the time he heard the loud footsteps of the Marines he had already killed thirty-eight of the scum and had lost track of how many of their underlings. He wasn't too fond of the idea of killing Marines, unlike the guards and knights of Mariejois they were simply men and women who just wanted to protect the average citizen and had nothing to do with the World Nobles. In an effort to avoid harming the innocent he began breathing out a dark cloud of Sulfur in to the room he was currently in. He heard the cries and gags of the few Marines unlucky enough to have opened the door and then turned to the out facing wall and after a quick cut to the wall he jumped out and shattered the earth beneath him once he landed. He stared out on to the blue water of the Grand Line. He didn't like the idea of sailing those waters, filled with people who could have a chance at beating him, he had just acquired his power and so he could still be taken down.

He turned to left, the other seas were more to his current level but truth be told he didn't want any more conflict, killing the World Nobles was all he really wanted in life but he had done that. He certainly would like to continue but that was lost to him now that reinforcements had arrived. With a deep sigh the seven year old boy calmed down, the hellish armor cracked and fell off him, shattering like glass once it hit the ground. What was left was a well-dressed boy with a returned look of disinterest. The whispers in his mind had lessened considerably. As he began walking toward the edge of the red line to follow it until he was at one of the other Blues he began thinking of cool names he could go by. His birth name only filled him with rage and disgust. It had to be cool but most importantly it had to have D in it.

* * *

Eight Years since the dawn of the Pirate Age.

Somewhere in the West Blue.

Draken D. Luther was currently relaxing as the waves gentle pushed his tiny rowboat along. In his teeth was a single stock of grain. Laying on his back, his black leather great coat serving as a makeshift shade provider having been propped up by the two ours he had. He kicked his black combat boots that covered the bottom cuffs of his black cargo pants to the song in his head. Over his body was a dark red t-shirt with a hand sketched silver smiley with Xs for eyes and sharpened teeth in its smile. He ran a hand through his slicked back black hair, he kept it cut back but was thinking about growing it out. He wondered how long it had been since he had seen land… a few weeks maybe. It didn't really matter; he really didn't care. He was fine letting the waves take him wherever they wanted him to go. He could go for some food though, he had no real way to catch any fish, he had on several times tried to catch a seagull or two but that plan failed.

He sighed. He had to admit it, he was lying to himself, he was bored. He was a fourteen-year-old boy with needs, and those needs must be met. And just then, as if the universe had heard his grumbling, the boat hit the rock shore. Luther was so relieved that he didn't even mind the annoyingly growing swelling on his head.

"Yawho!" Luther yelled as he sped off the boat in the form of a cloud of sulfur reforming as he skidded onto the beach on his knees. "Land… how I love you!" The nearby fishermen looked to each other and shrugged at the sight of the strange boy that came out of nowhere and was now kissing the pebble beach.

"Hey boy!" One of the fishermen yelled over as the boy walked back to the small rowboat to retrieve his great coat. "How long you yea be at sea? Do you need help?"

"Nah… I'm good." Luther yelled back as he put his great coat back on and grabbed his knapsack out of the dingy. "Just need to be pointed to the nearest town." The fishermen pointed north and Luther nodded warmly before beginning his way to said town. The walk there was short and quiet, something Luther enjoyed. The island was pretty slandered, the beachy area was rocky but soon gave way to patches of farmland and a few trees here and there. the town in front of him was a little on the small side but big enough to have nice tall stone walls. Luther looked over the walls and then to the gate. " _Ugg... there are guards... argg! Why?_ Fine..." Luther groaned both internally and externally. Turning half of his body to gas he floated up and over the town walls.

Jumping over the small town's walls to avoid any guards that might be around, his heavy combat boots hit the brick walkway with a thud. Carefully looking around, he was relieved to see that his entrance and gone unnoticed. Walking around the small town he felt something abnormal… he was hungry. After _liberating_ a few berries from a few passersby, he entered in one of the few restaurants in the town and after arguing what was rare and what was raw with the cook he began his meal. He ripped off his first bite of the very rare steak with his bare teeth, grossing out a few others but this just made him smile. No one would ever think that he once was taught to eat with the utmost class.

Luther was to focused on his meal to noticed that he had been spotted by a local bounty hunter. He smiled as he went through the wanted posters and came upon the one his looking for.

"Draken D. Luther, wanted for piracy, murder, publicly speaking out against the World Government, the list goes on. But his reward is even more impressive, 43,000,000 berries is certainly impressive for someone his age." The bounty hunter had been looking for another target hiding in this town but this was just icing on the cake. He quietly walked over to the target and sat right next to him at the bar. "I have a pistol aimed right at your gut and got guys on every exit. So why don't you come quietly, Hell Walker Luther."

Luther just ignored the man, though the mention of his nickname brought a bigger smile to his face. That name was given to him by the Marines after he burned down the base for CP4, that was one hot day. The picture on his wanted poster was angled from the bottom left due to camera being on the ground but he was walking out of the fire, with his great coat flapping in wind and the shadows giving his face the perfect look of menacing and mystery. He was quite proud of it.

"I'm taking it that we're going to have to do this the hard way." The bounty hunter asked.

"Ha! That's such a cliché thing to say, at least try to be original." Luther laughed as he ripped off another bite. He really didn't care what the man said. Luther knew his fate was sealed, he hadn't decided whether he was going to outright kill him or just tie him up, it depended on how much he liked this town. He might want to stay for a month or two and if that was the case then the man next to him was already dead. But maybe he would run, a nice chase might be fun. But again it all was on if he liked the town. But then the bounty hunter took his shot, of course the bullet went right through him, his body turning to gas for a second. The entire building turned to the sight and went deathly silent. Then a stampede of people rushed out in an effort to avoid harm.

"Devil Fruit huh? Your wanted poster didn't say anything about it but that does explain how a kid like you gain such a bounty." The bounty hunter said as Luther finished off his steak in one last bite.

"Well look at that, because of you I won't be get any pie… I like pie and now the promise of pie has been made a horrible lie… the pie is a lie." Luther sighed. And then bolted out the door with bounty hunter running after him. It didn't take long for the rest of his crew to join in. Luther laughed as the bounty hunters ran after him through the streets of the town. "Run boys! You're getting so close!" Luther mocked happily before turning a corner only knock into another person. "Ow… who the hell…" Luther looked up to see a girl with tan skin and black hair, she was about the same age as Luther but he wasn't sure. She looked like she same age, she was a little shorter than himself though. " _Damn… she's hot._ " The quick look over Luther had before he turned to more important and angry things showed that she was dress very simply with jeans and a green shirt that was a few sizes too small, given the wear and tear on the clothes Luther could tell that they were either hand me downs or were scavenged. Luther looked pass her when he heard something load coming toward. Then he saw the Marines running toward them. " _Hmm… Marines… how'd they find out so quickly. They couldn't have... so that leaves, they're after her… but why…_ " Luther looked at the girl again, she was also trying to get a sense of the situation, then Luther noticed her eyes blue with wide pupils. "You're Nico Robin!" Luther excitedly yelled out before looking back at the bounty hunters. "I'm done playing with you." With the flic of his arm Luther summoned four spectral wraiths, each a flowing mass of tattered robes and eldritch armor. The bounty hunters, clearly terrified, began running away. The Marines did slightly better, they actually fought the damned soldiers that Luther summoned. "I'm a big fan of your work."

Robin was taken back by the boy in front of her, not many people acted this way around her once they found out who she was. Even the pirates would almost instantly turn on her, they never wanted to deal with the Marines and World Government.

"Looks like the Marines have gotten through, shame. Do you have a safe house or something for us to hide out in for a while?" Luther asked the girl as he helped her up.

"Why would you need to hide unless you're also being hunted down by the Marines?" Robin asked still very skeptical of the boy.

"Draken D. Luther. At your service. Current bounty at 43,000,000 berries." Luther gave a dramatic bow as he spoke.

Robin blinked at his name, he had the same middle initial as Saul, could it just be some kind of coincidence or did this mean something. Robin looked back at the incoming Marines, this wasn't the time for thinking about complicated things right now.

"Can you get us out of here?" Robin asked quickly, feeling a bit unease at the boy's growing smile. Before she knew what was happening he had pulled her in and two pairs of molten wings ripped from his back.

"I would highly recommend you hold on." The boy said while giving back a quite innocent smile, Robin thought for a moment that he actually wanted to help instead of doing this for something else later and so she did what he said before the two shot in to the air. Robin's eyes grew wide at the furthering ground and the sound of Luther's laughing. She could see the whole island from this height.

"Over there!" Robin pointed, still holding on with several other newly spouted arms that only Luther laugh even more. She pointed over to a small cave by the western coast. The two glided over to the coast and safely landed by the cave.

"Damn! That was fun." Luther yelled out as they landed. Luther walked up to the cave while Robin, still unsure about her circumstances. The teenage boy had been pretty decent to her, more so than normal people when they found out who she was. Even when it had been wanted pirates they quickly turned on her. "Yeah, I think this cave will work out really well." Luther said as he walked out of the cave. He walked past Robin and to the coast where he sat down on a large rock. He outstretched his arm and soon a small boat, decorated with bones and skulls popped out of the sea. "If you want, this will take you to the next island, the World Government really wants to find you, this can keep them guessing. At least for a little while."

"What about you?"

"Me… I'm still sick of the sea, I think I'll stay around here. Have some fun, cause havoc and mayhem." Luther looked back at his fellow teen. "Your welcome to join me."

* * *

Eleven years since the dawn of the Pirate Age

West Blue, Town of Teltel, The Macer Kingdom

"By order of the World Government I order you to Oph!" The Marine Captain was quickly hit with a potato. Luther and Robin laughed as they ran through the crowded street of Teltel, their newest hideout town but they both knew that they would need to find somewhere new quickly now that the Marines found them. Again.

"Go away! We're doing our grocery shopping!" Luther yelled and laughed as the two seventeen year olds continued to give the Marines chase. The two ran past another corner with the Marines right behind them but when the Marines turned the corner they found that they had lost the pair.

"Where did they go?" One of the Marine grunts asked his companion.

"Maybe they turned back." The two quickly looked around again and then shrugged, and ran back trying to back track their chase. The two teenagers looked down from the roof of the building smiling. Robin had climbed up with the help of her extra arms and Luther had simply flown up as gas.

"That was amazing!" Robin exclaimed quite pleased with their escape.

"I swear they're getting dumber… let's see what we got…" Luther said as the two opened their bags of stolen food. "I got a bottle of juice… apple. Three wedges of cheese, a loaf of bread, and… I think these are tomatoes but they feel more like apples." Luther stared at the hard fruit trying to figure out just what they were.

"Well I got some cucumbers, five potatoes minus that one we threw. A whole ham…"

"You know I hate pork!" Robin ignored Luther by bring out a green bottle.

"And I got a bottle of wine." She smiled seductively at him though she was honestly unaware of this.

"But underage drinking is illegal." The two laughed at that joke. The two quickly put their haul back in their bags and darted across the roof tops until they made their way to the small tent they had made in the old church's belfry. The two of them watched the sun go down as the passed the bottle of wine to each other not having any real glasses or the manners to use them, well Robin said she would but Luther doubted it, he tended to bring out the delinquent in her.

"I think we should head out to the East Blue next." Robin said, her face slightly red from the booze. "It's quieter there."

"Who needs quiet. I want fun… but then again nobody's more fun than you so as long as you're there I guess I could accept it." Luther didn't notice but Robin's slightly turned a bit more red from his remark. "Ahhh… that hit the spot." Luther said after taking another drink from the bottle. He then tossed it back to Robin. "But then again…" His voice turned a bit more serious. "… you're never going to find your dream in the East Blue."

"I thought we talked about this already. I've given up on that." Robin's mood also turned dour at the mention of this slightly taboo topic.

"But why… it's because of me isn't it." Luther's tone suggested a more inward accusation than outward. Robin looked back at the bottle and sighed, this had turned out to be an awful idea.

"It's not you honest." Robin said as she moved closer, laying her head on his shoulder. "It's impossible goal, I'd rather live like you. It's not because of you that I gave up but it's because of you that I choose to realize the truth of it."

"What if I said I knew the truth." There was a deep silence after that statement.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I told you that I ran away after killing my family because they were awful people and the power of the Hell Hell Fruit finally give me the power to do something. Well it's a bit more complicated than that." Luther started to pull out a wanted poster of a shadowy sketch with the only real color being two red eyes. The name under the picture was the Avatar of the Devil, it was wanted for 38,000,000,000 berries, one billion for each World Noble it had killed. But before he pulled it out enough for Robin to see she pushed it back.

"I know about it already." Luther began to question this but Robin stopped him with a raised hand. "You talk in your sleep, loudly. I know about your past and I don't care." She held on to his arm tightly. "You're the first person to actually care. But I know that your past burdens you. I can tell it eats at you that your family is still out there causing more suffering but that doesn't mean you need to suffer. You might have the answers I need but I don't want them. All I want is to continue to be happy with you." She knew that as much as he saved her it was more that she also saved him. She could tell that he had very trust in others, the only reason he did with her right away was because she was an enemy of the World Government.

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty rude guy, I tend to be really annoying and snarky." Luther joked trying lighten the air around them. And smiled at the sound of Robin's soft laugh.

"See, right there is why I love you. You always make my laughs real." Robin said a bit more sober than before and understood each and every word she was saying. She could feel Saul smiling down on the two, happy that she finally found someone in the world that made her feel like she wasn't alone.

"Did you just…"

"Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

Four months later

West Blue, Teltel docks

Luther and Robin were currently waiting for their contact to show up. They had planned for the last four months to head off to the East Blue where they would try and hide a bit more permanently this time. They had paid a local pirate a good amount to take them and even a little extra to be on time. They certainly were going to be asking for their money back despite having used that time very wisely.

"You think he's here yet?" Luther asked as he started tying his boots back on.

"No, I don't see him anywhere." Robin said as she buttoned her shirt back up while using her devil fruit powers to watch outside of the building. "Not that I'm complaining, you think we could go another round?"

"I think that would be pushing our luck, we're starting to get pretty loud." Luther smirked. "We're supposed to be discreet."

"Well it seems that we finished just in time because I think he's coming." At that comment the two went silent as they waited for the warehouse doors to open. Five minutes later a short pudgy man opened the door and hobbled in.

"You two the cargo my first mate told me about?" The man grumbled.

"Yeah, you the captain of Razor Hog Pirates?" Luther asked, eyeing the still open doors.

"Well not anymore, I'm leaving things to my first mate while I retire." The man said as he hobbled back to the door and several squads of Marines came in followed by a really tall man in trench coat and the largest and strangest spectacles Robin and Luther ever saw. The short piggy man hobbled behind the tall one and then out the door.

"Devil Child Nico Robin and Hell Walker Draken D. Luther, it is a pleasure to be catching you two." The tall man said in a dry and humming tone. His voice and long gray hair suggested he was quite old but the way he stood and held himself said that he was confident in that he could take them both on.

"And just who the hell are you?" Luther demanded.

"My name is Olavdnis Cross, and I'm the bounty hunter that will be collecting the sizable payday for you two."

"It looks more like the Marines are here to arrest us." Robin retorted.

"Well that's true but I'm here to make sure that they have success, after all the two of you have the nasty habit of getting away from them."

"Devil Fruit or some weird power all your own?" Luther asked casually.

"The Eye Eye Fruit my young tot. I see everything… everything." That last word was said in such a tone that made the female teen shudder but the male one just looked unimpressed.

"You're a fucking peeping tom aren't you?" Luther chuckled while Robin's face paled.

"What how dare you…"

"You caught a bit of the show didn't you?" Luther said grinning earning him a smack to the chest from Robin. "What, we should charge him. Or would that be in bad taste, that's probably the closest thing to getting any he's had in years." Luther mused before getting his mouth shut by two of Robin's extended arms.

"Do you honestly think that you can catch us?" Robin said defiantly, still more than a little mad at the idea that this pervert had peeked on her and Luther.

"Why yes I do my dear… I do in deed." Once again the last remark sent a chill down Robin's spine while Luther just rolled his eyes, like he'd ever let anyone touch or even peek at Robin. The man was already very dead, that was truth itself to Luther. The air in the warehouse turned heaver when the Marines took a step forward, then the man pulled out a cane sword and a small revolver. "Sea stone bullets, make them myself." The man said as he cocked the gun. "The blade I'm afraid is just normal steel but it will still do very well on the young lady."

"Really… well let's even the odds." Luther began to outstretch his right arm to summon forth his damned soldiers but just as the ethereal bone began to shift from the ground a shot rang out and Luther clutched his right arm as it began dripping blood. Luther looked up from his arm to see Cross holding a smoking gun, but not his. His sword was stuck in the floor and in his hand was one of the Marines' rifles. "What the fuck?!"

"One thing about the Hell Hell Fruit young man, you can only use one of it's three powers at a time. After you summon your hell spawns you can use your Logia powers again but not during." Cross smiled at the weakened Hell Walker. " _Collecting the bounty on these two would be child's play, certainly the World Government had either gone lazy or lowered their standards for their Marines for these two to have eluded the authorities for so long._ "

Robin looked on in horror as Luther fell on his knees, holding his arm as blood trickled down. Out of pure anger she began moving to use her own powers but then a bullet whizzed by her face, creating a hole in her hair.

"I wouldn't do that missy, you see, thanks to the Eye Eye Fruit I can see everything in 360 and focus on the most minute detail, I know what your next move is just as you think it and can shoot the wings off a fly from a mile away. You two are still quite frankly amateurs. Ture, your suitor holds the most powerful Devil Fruit in history but against someone with decades of experience, there is no contest." Cross said as he began walking forward. " _I need to finish this quickly, that brat still can kill us all, the only thing keeping him this tame is the girl. And the more I harm her the greater the rage in him will fuel the power of the Hell Hell Fruit. I need to get them to separate."_

"Robin…" Luther coughed out, it was then that Robin noticed that the shot had hit his shoulder. "…You need to get out of here." Cross grinned as he read the boy's lips, he couldn't hear but he could see what they were talking about.

"No I'm not leaving you!"

"Listen! There's only one thing I can do at this point, I know where he hit and the thing is… I can't feel my right arm. I think he somehow hit the nerves in my right shoulder cutting me off from it. I can't use my left arm to summon or he'll just hit me again. I'm going to try and buy you time to get out of here."

"No, I'm going to stay and…"

"Robin!" Luther yelled out, his voice a bit more demonic as a bit of molten sulfur oozed over his mouth, dripping down to his body. "I've already lived two dreams, killing my family and living these past years with you. But you still got one unchecked, I can't think of living with my self-knowing we aren't even." Before Robin could protest she saw the flow of molten sulfur increase and hardened brimstone started coming out of Luther. "In the desert kingdom of Alabasta there is a Poneglyph, I don't know any more than that. I don't know what it says or where it is more than that but I once heard my father speak of it. Said that the King of Alabasta was hiding it but they had no way of getting it without causing too big of an incident." Cross frowned, he couldn't understand what the boy ha told her.

"I told you…" Robin wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. But before she could finish the armor had finished forming and Luther stood back up.

"I don't care what happens to me, so long as you still able live your dream." Luther's voice had completely changed from its normal warm and light tone to deep and echoed. "Please, I can't live for an eternity in the damned Fruit thinking I was the reason that you died or even worse lived without a dream." At that he turned back to Cross who had been waiting for the lovers to finish with scowl on his face, though why hadn't he had interrupted was anybody's guess. Robin looked to the floor with tears dripping down, it was a few moments before she at last started running for the back door. The Marines tried to run after her but were stopped by one death glare from Luther, the amount of bloodlust and rage radiated off him in hurricane sized waves.

"It would seem that the missy has escaped, shame, but she won't be getting off the island any time soon, plenty of time for us to find her." Cross shrugged as he twirled his pistol in one finger.

"Your just another walking corpse." Luther growled out.

"Oh really, because it had looked like you were making your final farewells."

"I'm not stupid enough to think that I could beat you. Let me ask you something, how'd you know about the Hell Hell Fruit's weakness, I didn't even know about it until a few months ago." Cross squinted behind his spectacles, the boy was stalling. But for what?

"My dear boy, you are not the first to hold the Cursed Fruit's power. It is a short list of people but the stories they so do live. And when one takes a job such as this, said one must learn all they can about their targets. And the World Government was quite keen on putting you in the ground, so they gave me access to certain files and tomes. With my powers it took very little time to find the pattern. Now if you're done stalling for time for the little missy to get away then let us get on with your capture."

"You think I'm stalling for her to get away from you?" Luther chuckled. "Have you noticed that I have not taken a single step."

"Of course, I see all." Cross squinted, he couldn't understand what was this boy up to. But then he saw it, underneath the warehouse was a small pocket of compressing gas. Under the boy's feet was small tubes sending down the gas. It was enough to cause an explosion strong enough to vaporize everyone including himself and the boy. "You're crazy." Cross whimpered.

"Yes I am; I'd rather cut you to pieces for peaking at Robin but this is the only way I can be sure that I take you with me." Luther said with a reluctant grin. He really did want nothing more than to rip the man's spine out and beat him with it. Luther looked up at the moon through the warehouse skylight. " _I'm sorry Robin, but at least I'll have memories of our time together while I rot in the Devil Fruit._ " Luther sent a small spark down to the cavern he had made and ignited the gas causing as massive explosion that had engulfed have of the docks.

From the outskirts of the town's surrounding farms Robin watched the plume of fire rise into the sky, tears running down her face. What was she supposed to do now, a part of her just wanted to find some place and live ignored by the world, another just wanted to die. But she couldn't, Luther had given his life for her. The only way to honor him was to make good on his wish for her to live with purpose, with a dream again.

"Alabasta… okay Luther. I'll do it for you… and for myself."

Three Hours Later

A giant eye popped out of the crater formed by Luther's trap. Out of the pupil slid out Cross.

"Damnable brat! He made me use that technique." Cross grumbled as he tried to wipe the fluid off his clothes. "The missy is long gone by now, my contract is null and void now that the Burbic brat has bit the dust. I'm not quite sure if his father will be happy or sad at the loss of his son." Cross said as he checked his spectacles, only for them to crack at the first touch. "Curse that repugnant child!" Cross screamed up in to the black night sky.

* * *

Fourteen Years since the dawn of the Pirate Age.

West Blue, Teltel docks

Deep within the crater that no one would go near for fear of being cursed, small shards of red and black stone that had been slowly gathering over the last two and a half years had finally gathered enough mass. The stone began to push together and condense.

A deep rumble shook the town causing a panic, fearing that the demon was coming back. People locked their doors and closed their shutters in a small attempt to keep themselves safe.

Out of the center of the crater burst through a stone hand that pulled up the rest of the stone body. the body shifted back into human flash and garments. The now twenty-year-old man took his first breath in years. The first thoughts were that of disbelief, he was sure that he would have died in the fire.

But his mind then turned back to more important things or to more precise an important person.

* * *

Author's Notes.

I'm Soooooo Sorry to all those that wanted me to update my other stories but this one had been in my head since I first saw One Piece and it had been evolving in my head since then. And for the past couple of days I just really wanted to do this. Really sorry.

Second, Luther does not have Haki yet, that was just sheer terror which I think is a bit different, Luffy not that scary, a ten-foot-tall demon man hybrid that clearly can kill you in a second, yeah difference. Luther also does not have the third Haki like Luffy and a lot of other prime badasses do but he just needs to make people shit their pants.

Third, I need feedback, tell me what you think, I try to answer people either by PM or in the Author's Notes in the next chapter… speaking of

Forth, do not expect me to update regularly, I am doing the stupid thing and going at now five stories, all of which I plan to take to the minimum of 300 thousand words. I will try to do one per month but don't hold me to that, I have a day job, I'm taking classes, but on the up side I have very little social life so… yeah… oh I made myself sad…. Never Mind!

Fifth, next chapter will start off Luther's meeting with the straw hats, I'm not solid on when, certainly before Logtown but after Buggy.

Six, I know people are going to hate me but, I'm saying this now but I am doing the Filler arcs, think of it as more stuff to enjoy. Please… no don't go… please… wait, I'm going to most likely try to fit each of those arcs to one chapter and I'm not even going to do all, just the ones that feel like they actually contribute to the story or those that I feel are just too damn funny not to.

Thank you all for taking the time to read and check out some of my other stories… not the Naruto one, I'm working on lots of updates to the content and it might not be entirely the same story. Thank you all and see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Nineteen years into the Great Pirate Age

Somewhere in the East Blue

Luther hung over the side of another rowboat. He was bored again. and unlike the last time or the time before that, there wasn't land anywhere in sight. He checked. Luther looked down in the deep blue ocean, mesmerized in his boredom. Luther groaned, then grunted, then screamed into the sky.

"Fuck you fate! I'm going to do it! I'm going to jump and sink! Agreage!" Luther yelled again. then fell back to hanging over the edge of the rowboat with tears running down his face. "I hate the sea… its soooooo boring." Then the boat hit something and knocked Luther back on to the floor. "Owwww. Oh!" Luther's head raised up, his eyes closed. "Please be land. Please be land…" Luther opened his eyes to see a ship with a dragon figurehead. "Not land." Luther sagged back down into the rowboat. " _So how should I handle this?_ " Luther lazily flouted up just below the deck. He peered over the floor of the ship to see that it was empty. "Hmm?" Luther looked around and saw it devoid anyone. This was good news to Luther, he could crew the ship by himself with summoned sailors and he'd be on his way to the next island. But the moment he stepped onto the deck he was surrounded by men in cloaks each with a different animal hat. "Heh… hello?" No one responded. Luther watched as a few of them turned to the only door to the inside of the ship. The door opened and out came a man covered in a green cloak though Luther could see a strange tattoo running down the right side of his face. As the man took his first step closer to Luther, the twenty-five-year-old man recognized him. "Your Dragon!" Luther shot pass the guards who next saw the intruder shaking hands with their leader and saying he was a big fan of him.

Most of the revolutionaries didn't know what to do, it was clear that this was a powerful man. That was clear with how easily they got past them and even more so that he was able to touch their leader before he could react. A few of them were about to attack the intruder but were stopped by Dragon's hand rising and signaling them to stand down.

"The honor is mine Avatar of the Devil." There was an avoidable gasp from many of the revolutionaries at this statement. The being that held that title was a figure of hope and a symbol to them, the man that kill thirty-eight world nobles and got away.

"It's so cool that you know who I am." Luther said with a shine in his eyes. Luther had long heard about Dragon and loved to hear about his attacks on the World Government. He was just like him, he hated this status quo that trampled on the freedoms of everyone under the World Government. Luther was barely trying to contain his inner fan boy. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, let go inside and talk and I'm sure I can give you one." Dragon said as he led Luther inside leaving many of the revolutionaries simply star struck and slightly worried, the two of the most powerful enemies of the World Government sitting down for lunch? The world was going to feel this one.

The two men soon were sitting at a personal table that Dragon kept for one on one meetings. On the table was a meal of local food from nearby islands. With two cups of sake placed in front of the men.

"I heard that you died." Dragon said as he took a sip from his sake.

"More like attempted suicide. I was backed into corner and had to make a choice to save some that I care about more than my own life. But it turns out my life isn't something that can be given that lightly."

"I see… and did this someone get away?"

"I think so, I've been trying to find her. And I'm guessing you guys have been looking her too."

"You're talking about Nico Robin. Don't look so shocked. She is one of the few people that we are looking for that you would know of. She and you have the power to turn the world on its head."

"If you want to know the truth about the founding of the Word Government then I can't help. I was never told anything about that. I was too young to be told such things." Luther looked down into his cup he had thought about this a lot. That he should have waited after eating the Hell Hell fruit. Waited until he learned more, planned out his day of reckoning instead of taking the first chance he got.

"So then it rests on her to bring the truth to light. Though I assume you don't care about that. For you, it's not her ability but her." Dragon looked for a hint of surprise or maybe anger but saw none. The man in front of him was composed and sure. "We share the same goals, the overthrowing of the World Government and the safety of Nico Robin."

"You're right on the second thing, I'll do anything to keep her safe. But the World Government… I could care less about them." Dragon was surprised but did his best to remain stoic. "Don't get me wrong, any chance I get… I'll slaughter the World Nobles like cattle." Even Dragon was a little disturbed by the savage grin that came over the man's face. "But the government they rule over holds little interest to me." Luther's expression turned to a relaxed disinterest.

"Well then… if that's the case I think we can still work out some kind of partnership." Luther's eyes turned back to Dragon, He really didn't want to be tied down in Dragon's army. He would support what he was doing but he didn't want to be a part of it in any official way. But Luther could tell that Dragon knew this, the fact that Luther didn't seek out the revolutionaries before despite clearly supporting them show his opinion on this. "Here's my offer, you do jobs that we can't do without attracting to much attention and we'll give you any information we have on Nico Robin." Luther leaned back, that was a better offer than he was expecting. He already had a good idea where Robin was, he had told her about what was in Alabasta but Robin is smart and she must know getting to it will need to time and resources.

Since waking up in that crater his one and only goal has been to find her but she was a master at hiding from people looking for and so it made it very hard for Luther to find her and the World Government was doing a spectacular job of keeping his return a secret. Both of his bounties had yet to be put back up even though he had made his return very public. They bribed and scared everyone that had seen it. They had sent that bastard Cross after him again but Luther had learned and every time Cross found him Luther would just disappear with a bang. It was never as big as the first but it was enough to get Cross off his trail long enough to escape. But in the last few months Cross and the World Government had seemingly given up on him. Luther wasn't sure why but didn't care.

Luther sighed, he needed to find Robin quietly or… through others. The problem was if they haven't found her yet than it was unlikely they were to find her any time soon. But his options were limited. He could go to Alabasta and wait for Robin to show up in some way and that had been his plan for the last few months. But Dragon had men and a vast spy network. On one hand he had a sure thing that could take years and on the other he had a random chance that could succeed at any moment.

"What would one of these jobs be?"

"Well…' Dragon smiled, he had just the job that would get his attention and a plan to bring Luther back. "When World Nobles do leave Mariejois they never hide it and in fact it is quite easy for us to find out about months in advance. Currently there is a World Noble family head to the island of Greko to speak with the King of the island and to inspect the kingdom. We can't attack or we'll draw on too much heat. Even we're not ready to kill World Nobles yet. But the Avatar of the Devil…"

"Could. I see where you're going with this. The idea is sound; you shift the blame on me. I doubt that it will make the News though, they really don't want people to know that I'm back as much as it bugs me to say."

"It doesn't matter; you will still show the people that see you that the World Nobles are not as divine as they claim."

"Cheers to that."

* * *

Luther was sailing through the sea on one of the revolution's ships on his way to the island of Greko. The island wasn't anything really that interesting and Luther was sure that the World Nobles had bitched and whined until they were forced to go.

"Oh yes… I'm going to enjoy this." Luther mumbled as he watched the wave go by. the ship he was on was small and only had a few other on. They just needed to get him close enough to the island for him to fly over safely. But once again Luther was bored. He looked back at the small crew. "Hum… five generic revolutionaries, a fat guy with a scar that looks like a fin, and… that kid looks like he might be fun." Luther kicked himself back up and walked over to the young blonde kid currently working on the mast. "Hey!" Luther yelled shocking the kid.

"What the hell? You almost made me… oh! Sorry for my outburst." The kid quickly bowed to Luther but looked back up when he heard Luther laugh.

"HA… ah… don't do that. I almost choked. Listen kid, you don't need to pull that crap on me. what's your name kid?"

"Sabo… sir."

"And why did you join the fight to stick it to the man."

"Dragon saved my life, I owe him everything." Luther narrowed his eyes, that didn't sound like the full story to him. But he could tell that's what the kid believed.

"Alright then, a reason as good as any other." Luther said as he formed two chairs out of his Brimstone and sat down, then inviting Sabo to do the same. "So you have family?"

"No.' Sabo's voice was absolute and cold.

"You do but you hate them. I get that." Sabo looked at Luther with a mix of shock and curiosity. "I myself come from the shits of all shitheads, the World Nobles." This caused everyone on the boat to stop working and look at Luther. "So believe me when I say, I understand the feeling of hating your family more than anything. The day I ate the Hell Hell Fruit was the greatest day of my life. Where I got to beat vengeance for as many sins they committed as I could." Luther looked to Sabo.

"I remember bits and pieces… but there's this feeling. This feeling that I should be happy that I'm rid of them."

"Good, trust in that feeling and if you really can't remember than be glad."

"But I also feel that I'm missing something or someone."

"A girl maybe?"

"No… I don't think so… I mean I really hope not…" Sabo's face turned slightly red at the new topic.

"Because you already have someone?" Luther smiled and the mischief forming in his mind.

"No! I don't. I don't now but… um… someday…"

"What's her name… tell me… tell me!"

"Master Draken! We're in rage of Greko island." One of the revolutionaries called out to Luther and causing Sabo to sigh with relief.

"Don't you think this is over…" Luther pointed out to Sabo before running off the bow of the ship and flying on his wings with a boost from his hellfire. The revolutionaries watched as Luther flew to the island with amazement.

* * *

Luther crashed into the Greko beach, creating a small creator. He quickly jumped out of the hole and began running to the nearby city that was currently hosting a festival in perpetration for the arrival of the World Nobles that would be coming in later today. Luther ran through the forest that surrounded the city and as he got closer to the tree line he jumped up to one of the higher branches to get a better view of the city.

He had been told that this city was called Oldwood, either lazy city planners or these people took their lumber seriously and Luther was betting on the latter. The whole city had been built on the banks of a carefully crafted harbor and could be called grand by many people but he was sure that the World Nobles would say that it was a bit drab if they said anything at all. The docks' grace was matched by the backdrop of grand forests which must have shape the city to what it is today. It was clear by its name and the architectural designs of the vast majority of buildings have been built with timber from those very same forests materials these forests brought were of great importance to these people. Every building was well built and even finely detailed even the poorer areas of the city. Rom the smell he was getting even from outside the city walls he could that there must be many bakeries, coffeehouses and bars that offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry.

Luther only had few idea as to why the World Nobles would come. They normally would only come if they had some kind of plan for this place but he couldn't figure out what it might be. It could also be that the nobles of this kingdom just finally made the right bribes and made enough noise, that was also a possibility.

It looked like at least this kingdom had a nice industry and had enough money to keep the majority of its population with good jobs. Luther had seen his fair share for corrupt kings and greedy nobles that hogged the wealth of a kingdom form the rest of the people.

It was easy for Luther to sneak his way into the city, changing into a cloud of Sulfur and just passing through their get house. He changed back once in a dark ally and started making his way to main festival. The people that he passed by were happy, mostly either falling into three groups, the lumberjacks, the men and woman who worked in the forest to collect the island's main export Wood. The second was the dock hands, the people that worked at the city's dock that brought in food and supplies and sent out the kingdom's lumber. The third were the townspeople and shop owners, many owned some kind of family shop that made some kind of homemade good.

Luther was a bit on edge, this was one of the places that he really wanted the World Nobles to never notice because when they did it was never good. He was dearly hoping that the reason for the World Nobles coming was simply just a checkup or a favor to the leader of the kingdom. These people that were now celebrating for their arrival had no idea the shit that could come. And the worst part to Luther was that he couldn't save them. Even if he killed the World Nobles, and he would, they would still have plans that they wouldn't give up on. Not only that but there was real possibility that this kingdom might get blamed for his attack. It certainly was within the World Nobles attitude to blame everything around something like that. As he walked through the stalls and game tents he mind raced to figure out a way to save these people from whatever the World Nobles were planning if there were at all.

"I really hope they're here because of bribes." Luther muttered before looking for something to eat.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Comurius Mirsos asked his attendant before taking a drink from his very expensive wine. "This trip has been absolutely awful, and for what? To see some mongrel island? We should have just sent some human to take care of it."

"We are currently approaching the island and will make land fall in about two hours' saint Comurius." The attendant said quickly.

"Maybe I'll pick up a few slaves while I'm here… I've heard that the forest workers are quite strong. Maybe they'll do better in my next slave games." Comurius said before turning back into the cabin on the massive personal ship of his family. He had prided on its sealed cabins that kept only the pure air of Mariejois rather than the disgusting common air of the lowly humans. It allowed his family to travel in comfort, only having to wear their suits outside rather than all the time. Comurius walked through the great cabin, passing by all the luxury that was in it as it was all normal to him.

"Are we done yet father?" His son asked him as he lounged around. How he took pride in his son. Such a capable man, he often boasted his superiority to the other head of family. He was no fat slob like Roswald's boy but a strong and refined genius. If only he applied himself a bit more, then Mirsos knew he could rise so high that even the Gorosei

"Not yet, we must inspect the kingdom and I have an announcement to make to the commoners. This is our duty to them my son, to lead them for they will most certainly bumble around and ruin this world without us."

"Yes I know father, the humans of this world are so boring and useless." The younger Comurius said as he looked back out one of the great stained glass windows. It was depicting some scene of history that neither of the Comurius cared to learn about. "Can't we just leave them all behind and go to some far off world where we wouldn't have to deal with them. At least that would be a bit exciting."

"I do agree the thought of leaving this world for better one is quite interesting but for right now we must suffer this one. The masses crave our guidance and we will give it to them no matter how much they don't deserve it."

* * *

Luther watched as the ship pulled into the docks. Confetti raining down and people cheering as the World Nobles exit the ship. Luther grunted at the sight of the pressurized suits that they always wore. He had to wear them once when he went to Sabaody Archipelago once, he hated it.

But his eye brow raised at who came out and smiled. Number eight on his personal shit list just walked out. Comurius Mirsos was a seventy-eight-year-old man that enjoyed starving his slaves for a month and then putting them in a sick game of last man standing gets a sandwich. It was never a good sandwich anyways but that wasn't the point anyways. But Luther's smile faded at the sight of Comurius' son behind him. Unlike many of the other children of the World Nobles, Comurius Livius was a far more gentle soul and one of the few Luther thought might end up like him. But here he was wearing that fucking suit. His disinterested look was different than the one of contempt on his father's but still.

Luther watched as the delegation from Mariejois walked on to the platform that had been set up for them to speak. The elder Comurius talked with the king of this island he walked up to the very gaudy podium.

"Yes yes… I grace you with my words, today is certainly a great day for you commoners…" The crowd grew quieter and quieter as the fool continued his speech.

"What is he saying?"

"That's a World Noble?"

"I don't think I like the idea of people like him leading us."

Many other words like these started coming from the crowd. And Luther smiled at this, these people were getting but a bile filled taste of the poison that was the World Nobles.

"… And I welcome your prayers to me and my family. Now as to the reason we have gifted you with our visit is because we have a few declarations from your betters to bring you. First off…" Luther turned as Comurius began listing off the horrible new taxes and orders that Mariejois was going to impose on this island. Even the nobles and king were beginning to look worried by the looks on their collective faces. As Luther moved to the back of crowd he could feel the worry and despair that was forming in the people of Greko. Many of the new Taxes were completely outlandish and unfeasible. It wasn't until Luther had gotten to the very end of the crowd that he heard the nail in the coffin of the whole speech, that the entire forest surrounding the city would need to be cut down by three years' time. Luther's eyes widen at this.

" _Are they that stupid?! That would completely destroy their entire economy._ " Luther knew there was about to be blood but it was going to be anyone that refused these orders. And by the look on Comurius' face Luther knew he was expecting this. He was using their understandable outrage over this to make examples and collect slaves for his sick games. He needed to act quickly. Luther ducked behind a building began prepping himself for what he was about to do. "Okay… this… should work…" Luther summoned a small bat snake hybrid in the palm of his hand. "Give the message to Sabo, I'm about to do something stupid and I might need a pick up because there is a good possibility that will be unable to meet back up on my own." A small scroll filled the creature's mouth and it flew off in the direction of the boat he had arrived in. "Good… I hope I remember some of this at least." Luther said as he formed his brimstone claws. "Okay… Beast of Hell, Model Dragon." Luther plunged his claw into his heart and the second his clawed finger pierced his heart he blacked out.

* * *

Comurius smiled as he watched the stupid humans react to his decrees. He was expecting to do what all lower beings do when told that their lives were able to change for their betters. React violently like the lowly beasts they were. But then one of the wooden hovels behind the crowd exploded taking the attention away from him. As the dust settled and the shock wave dispersed to everyone's horror the building was replaced by the form of a molten red and night black dragon with bits and pieces of gold armor placed here and there. It crashed one of the food stalls with one of its clawed feet and let out a deafening roar, its four eyes focused on… him?

"Sir we need to…" The attendant couldn't say another word before he was blown away by the wind created by the six wings as the monster readied itself to take flight. The elder Comurius watched in horror, he knew what this beast was. While his son watched on with amazement.

"No… no no no no no No! you were killed you ungrateful brat! Mirsos yelled at the Beast of Hell as it shot into the air. The people of the city ran screaming as the dragon flew on north so it may stride through the city to unleash its hell fire. They watched as it latched onto the high tower of the city's castle before releasing another petrifying roar. Its muscular body causing the tower to creak under its weight. The dragon fired a shot of raging hellfire that quickly sunk its target, the World Noble's ship. By the time the creature's attention returned back to its pray the people had gotten out of the city leaving only the few Marines and the World Nobles personal guard.

The Hell Dragon flew back down to the docks, barely fitting into the space that had been cleared out for the festival. The slow way it marched over to the stand Comurius was standing on only made his fear all the more felt. By the time its eyes were close enough to see his entire reflection in them he was on the verge of passing out.

The next thing he knew, one of the three brimstone tails the beast had coiled around him and lifted him up with his son following him. He could not understand the joy in his son's face. What kind of person smiled in the face of death, the thought would be maddening to him if he wasn't so concerned with his impending death.

The dragon turned back and after killing off the World Noble's guards. But strangely leaving the few slaves he had brought with him alive. The dragon then blocked off all of the alleys and streets out of the area. The dragon placed the two World Nobles down in the closed square. It was then that Comurius realized what the brat had planning as he saw a wraith like figure hand the collar keys to his slaves. It was in seconds that the bomb collar fell to the ground and all of the former slaves turned to the two smiling savagely.

There was a load crash behind them and when they turned around they saw the dragon resting on top of a few buildings waiting to enjoy the show.

"Well well father…" He heard his son's voice followed by the hiss of a suit's dome being taken off. "… it would seem your about to get a taste of your own medicine." He turned to see his son as his suit fell off. "I'm sure that this game won't be nearly as fun for you." His son turned to the Dragon. "Mapralin? Is that really you?" The dragon growled at the use of its former name. "Yes… I heard you change your name. Draken D. Luther does sound like a name only you would come with. I must say you do an excellent job at breaking the normal boring routine. I would like to join you but I'm afraid I don't possess the same hatred for our kin that you do." Livius suddenly appeared next to the dragon's head though the beast hardly showed any real care. "I will thank you for letting me escape my dull and boring life by simply ignoring the possible fun we might have if we fought. You can have the fun today and I'll have the fun some other day." Once he was finished speaking he disappeared once again and allowing the dragon to return his attention his prey once again.

"My… my son? He had that power this whole time? And… he… just left me to die?" the elder Comurius whimpered before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned in fear as he looked up at the face of one of his former slaves.

The Dragon watched happily as the men tore in to the piece of trash with vigor and rage that only the recently freed had. Its tails flicked back and forth with joy at the blood chilling screams heard.

* * *

Eight hours later

Small rocky island three miles off the coast of Greko.

"Should we poke him or something?" One of the revolutionaries asked holding up a stick.

"Nah, we should just kick hm' be alot faster"

"Shut up! I think he's waking up." Sabo said as he pushed the rest of the men away.

Luther opened his eyes to the blue sky over him. He looked around and saw the crew that he left out on the boat and the Sabo kid.

"Hey guys… how much damage did I do?" Luther asked as he rubbed his forehead to try and help the massive headache that was forming.

"Not too much considering what you could have done, Oldwood got away with few losses in terms of people but you burned down their docks and part of rich part of the city."

"Huh… well I hope that the people will forgive me a little. You guys might want to try mving in quickly. The people heard the World Noble's plans for their little kingdom and they weren't happy."

"We already told headquarters and they're sending in another team."

"You really kicked it to those bastards." Sabo said as he helped Luther back up. "So how was it like being a real dragon?

"I remember very little of it; the Beast of Hell form is difficult to handle. It's like your being bombarded by so many different voices that you can really only guide yourself but not actively control yourself. So I really only remember ideas rather than the moments." Luther slightly lied, he did remember one thing, that moment that passed by when Livius escaped. Luther wasn't sure how he felt about letting him go, he was a World Noble but it seemed like he hated it just as much as Luther did but for different reasons. "So… let's get back to Dragon I'm sure that they'll be another job for me to do soon."

* * *

Twenty-One years into the Great Pirate Age

Somewhere in the East Blue.

Once again Luther was bored. But this time he wasn't bored because he had nothing to do. This time he was bored because he was waiting to get on with the next part of his lifelong goal. He was in a small rowboat and was being pushed on by a small noiseless motor he had formed with his brimstone.

"I don't get why Dragon so jumpy about his son. From what he told me about him he seems perfectly fine on his own. He is a true D. after all and good things… ah!" Luther sat back up as he followed his boss's logic. "Good things always follow the true D. they're like magnets to the great and powerful and strange and crazy. I fit three of those and Robin fits two. Ah… you old bastard I get what you're doing." Luther chuckled to himself before turning a bit gloomy. "But… what happens when I find her?" Luther sunk back down into the rowboat. "I mean… it's been so long… what if she hates me… what if… what if she found someone else… Then I'll just rip His Fucking Head Off!" Luther screamed out before once again getting depressed. "No… then she'll defiantly hate me. I can't hurt someone she loves… no matter how much I want to tear out his heart and make him eat it… I can't cause her anymore pain than I already have." Luther once again sunk into the bow of the rowboat, curled up worrying about the future as his boat brought him closer and closer to the nearing caravel.

* * *

One Hour Later

Going Merry

Luffy and Usopp are currently fishing off the side of the Going Merry.

"Hey Usopp?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever tied the worms that we use for bait?"

"What?! Are you saying you have?"

"No but… if we don't catch something soon…" Luffy stops when they feel a thud as something hits the ship. "What was that?"

"Who knows but maybe we can eat it." The two look over to other side as that was where the noise came from and as they move to investigate it they see a head rise from outside the rail. Usopp hides behind Luffy while the captain just looks excited. They hear someone calling out for help. The two of them panic and scramble to help the guy up on to the deck and call for help.

The whole crew stands over the passed out man. He was dressed in a red cargo pants that were tucked into large black combat boots, he had a t-shirt with a gold smiley with Xs for eyes and sharp teeth in the smile with small devil horns over that was a large black great coat with fur lined in the collar, and he had red leather gloves with gold studs on the knuckles, finally he had on a red and gold bandana around his neck.

"Who do you guys think he is?" Usopp asks as he and Luffy pour water down the man's throat as Nami said he was just dehydrated.

"Do think he's a Musician?" Luffy asked and before anyone can ell at him for being stupid the man grabbed Luffy's face and pulled it over to him.

"Do I look like a damn musician to you?" The man asked though Zoro could feel that there was no real malice in his tone.

"No." Luffy replied though his voice was slightly muffed by the man's hand.

"Good." The man let Luffy's head retract back to his body which had been a foot away. The man sat up and after cracking his neck opened his gray eyes to the rest of the people on the ship, then he looked intently at Luffy then to the pirate flag that was flapping in the wind. "Damn… never thought you would be so far along Luffy."

"Ugh… how do you know who I am… Hey!" Luffy shouted as the man took his hat and stood up. "Give my Hat back!" Luffy flailed as the man kept the rubber man at bay with one hand.

"Yup… this is the hat. Your Luffy." The man said before putting the hat back on the young boy's head. "You look just like how your brother said you'd look." Everyone's but Luffy's jaw dropped at the revelation that Luffy had a brother.

"What?!" Luffy's crew collectively exclaimed.

"Ace sent you? How's he doing?" Luffy said excited at the mention of his brother.

"Your brother is doing good, joined up with another crew though so he's not my captain anymore." The man said as he walked over to the stair to sit down. "I was his second in command and when our crew disbanded I set out to find you."

"So you were on Ace's crew?! That's so cool!"

"Whoa hold on a minute." Nami said pushing Luffy's head down. "Just who are you and who's this Ace you guys are talking about?"

"It's not who I think it is right?" Zoro asked look straight at the new comer.

"It is… Luffy's brother is indeed Fire Fist Ace, second division commander of the WhiteBeard Pirates. Former captain of the Spade Pirates of which I was the vice-captain. I wasn't really on board with the join the old man thing. My money on who's going to be the next Pirate King isn't going to be some old man past his prime." The man let out a small sigh. "But… since Ace has chosen to help said old man I'm putting my bets on his brother." The man pointed to Luffy to illustrate his point.

"So are you saying you want to join my crew?" Luffy was practically bouncing with excitement over the idea of having Ace's vice-captain on his crew.

"Hang on a moment Luffy." Nami said as she pulled the rubber man's cheek back though it didn't really stop him that much. "How do we know this guy is even telling the truth or not.'

"Well I knew that Luffy is Ace's brother. That's not common knowledge even among Ace's new crew. And Luffy isn't a famous Pirate or anything so how would I even know about him." The man said as he stretched his trimmed bread. Nami squinted at the man, he wasn't wrong.

"Fine… I can't really argue that." Nami said as she let Luffy go.

"Alright! We got a Vice-Captain!" Luffy yelled out, shocking the small crew but mostly Usopp.

"Great…" The man smiled warmly. "… Looks like I'm in charge of you all."

"Now hold on just a minute!" Usopp yelled out. "Luffy, you can't just…" Usopp stopped at the raised hand the man put up.

"You all have known Luffy for… let's say a decent amount of time right. Enough to know that he's prone to making rather poor choices. Well think of me, a grown ass man with years of experience, as a check system to weed out the more stupid ones." The three other crew members looked at the still smiling Luffy and then to each other and nodded.

"Okay, you're the Vice-captain." Usopp said though there was a hint of jealousy in his voice with the other two nodding in agreement.

* * *

Author's notes.

So there we go, Luther met the Revs and now is part of the Straw Hats. I think the way I showed how that happened fits pretty good. Luther will now be like the real captain that does the work a normal captain does and also keeps some of the more crazy and dumb idea that Luffy has under control. What do you guys think about all this and I'm sorry but if it looks like you won't be getting more Luther and Robin stuff then your right. I'll try to help you guys with flashbacks but the two won't meet again until… you think I'm going to say Whisky Peak don't you? Sorry but no… this story is going to follow canon pretty hard, that means I'm adding OCs for Luther to fight like Cross and Livius but Robin won't see him again until the end of the Alabasta arc. Ha, I'm so, ha, sorry, hahahahahhaha.

Reviews

Guest- thank you.

SEaGGull thanks and I fixed it, Its just 43. And I think considering just how much Luther loves to screw with the WG he would rack up quite the bounty.

Fan- Hahahahahhahahaha… I'm sorry but flashbacks are as much as you're getting for a while. Sorry.

Nicolover- they were (censored) yeah but that's what happens when you're a teenager and you're in love.

Jack- oh don't worry, you will. And thnk you for reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes

I'm back baby. You all thought this story was abandoned! But no! I shall never abandon any of my stories. But I am stupid in that I have posted Eight stories, so I have a lot to do. But don't worry. I will be rotating between three of my stories and every time one hits 100k words I take it out and swap it out for another. And to be clear I mean every 100k and not like I'm ending the story at 100k. oh hell no… this story will be at minimum 300k.

* * *

Luther stared up at the starry night sky. The day had gone… okay. Luffy's little band of friends were skeptical at first of Luther's intentions as well as his sudden appearance. Luffy was on board with the idea of Luther joining the second he name dropped his brother.

Luther was still having a hard time believing that bit of information. Just how in the hell did those two end up being brothers. Dragon had told he that Luffy and Ace had developed a brotherly bond early in their childhood but was reluctant explaining further. Which was fine.

The one called Usopp had held a impromptu interview with Luther. Having developed flawless manipulation and persuasion skills through his life, weather through hiding his true feelings in his childhood or through his many years doing undercover work. Luther was able to move through Usopp's question without revealing all most nothing about himself. All the crew got out was his name was Luther, he was an experience pirate, a decent fighter, and a good tactician. Beyond that they knew nothing.

The girl Nami… Luther could that she was hiding something. While she distanced herself from the crew, at the same time looked to be happy when they included her in their activities. Her skills as a navigator were something to be admired and would serve the crew well in the grand line once the crew acquired a proper Log Pose, a object he had yet to tell them about.

Zoro, Luther had heard rumors about the pirate hunter and they did not paint an accurate picture. The man was strong and held a well-built control over himself. It was only when Luffy and Usopp really got annoying that he reacted. But it was his strength that Luther knew was going to take him far. And Luther had yet to see his skills as swordsmen, a show he was looking forward to.

At the moment, Luther was laying back in a hammock he had set up in the main mask of the ship. He preferred to be outside when sleeping. Inward he hoped that he was looking up at the same stars Robin was looking up at. That was his goal, not dream but goal. Dreams were things one wished to happened, goals were things one made happen. He had learned the distention the hard way. He was going to find Robin and then… he hadn't figured that part out yet. Every time he thought about the after he found Robin he ended up depressed. So he made a point not to think about that.

He had decided to leave out the fact of his devil fruit to the crew. Luffy's Gum Gum Fruit was already a heavy edge against the weak competition in the east blue but Luther knew the danger of not allowing a crew to grow with a raising hardship. If he intended to travel with this crew then they would need to be able to take care of themselves and not rely on his superior power.

"They have potential… lots of it. Just need to make sure they don't slack off." Luther grinned as the wind began to gently rock his hammock back and forth helping him off to sleep.

The next morning Luther awoke to the sound of cannon fire, causing him to panic and fall from his precarious sleeping arrangements to the deck.

"They found us man! Everyone get to the…" Luther stopped panicking when he saw Luffy and Usopp standing over a smoking cannon staring at him. "Oh… it's just you guys messing around." Luther said composing himself… before smacking both Luffy and Usopp upside the head. "What the Hell were you two morons doing?!" Luther demanded with comical anger.

"Ow! We just found these cannon balls in the hull and wanted to test them out." Luffy defended as he rubbed the swelling growing on his head as Usopp did the same.

"They're cannon balls… hunks of metal… they don't need to be tested out." Luther said slightly sternly before looking over to the small peek of rock they had hit. "Who fired it?" Luffy and Usopp began fighting between themselves to who did it until Usopp reluctantly took credit. "Well that's a good shot, nice work." Luther said before walking off to the kitchen. "Anyone who wants grub come with me." Luther heard a stammering sound behind him as he entered the kitchen. He turned and saw Luffy with a face akin to a dog begging. "Go sit over there… food will be out shortly." Soon the rest of the crew ended up in the hold, with Zoro sleeping in the corner, Nami working on some paper, and Luffy and Usopp talking about their cannon firing. Luther was focused on cooking but he had head Luffy and Usopp say something along the lines of Usopp would be the crew Sniper… Usopp felt mock hurt that he wasn't captain but accepted the role on the stipulation that if Luffy did something cowardly he would become captain. That made Luther laugh as he placed the plate of food in front of the crew. The three awake members stared at his cooking and then him. "What?"

"Its inedible." Nami said bluntly. "The toast is burnt to a crisp, the bacon is practically raw, and the eggs… they shouldn't be that color."

"Why do people always think median rare is raw." Luther said before taking one of the very under done pieces of bacon and eating it much to the disgust of Nami and Usopp. Luffy was currently eating the meal anyways.

"Well if Luther isn't going to be working the kitchen then I guess we should…" Usopp was interrupted by the sound of a man yelling outside.

"Get Out Here You Damn Pirates!" this was followed by the sound of destruction of private property. Everyone's head reached up at the sound. Luffy was the first to open the door.

"Hey what the hell? Who are you?" Luffy yelled down to the trespasser.

"Shut up, who I am means nothing. You stinking pirate!" The man said before attacking Luffy and damaging the Going Merry in the processes.

"So… what's happenin' out there?" Luther asked Nami and Usopp who both were looking outside through the door's porthole.

"So guy is going crazy out there." Nami answered.

"Just one guy… just let him handle it." Zoro said before trying to return to sleep.

"Over the years I've lost count of all the pirate heads we've taken. And now you guys think you can kill my partner!" The intruder yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear before taking another shot at Luffy only to miss as Luffy jumps into the air.

"I know that voice." Zoro said before getting up to see if it was who he thought it was. When Zoro looked over the railing he saw the owner of the familiar voice on his back defeated by Luffy. "Johnny, tell me that isn't you."

"Huh… who's saying my name like they know me or somethin'… the man looked up and saw Zoro looking down at him. "Big bro Zoro!"

"Johnny, it is you."

"What are you doing on a pirate ship?"

"Hey relax, where's Yosaku?"

From the inside of the cabin Nami and Usopp watched the events unfold though couldn't hear all that well as now the volume had dropped to normal speaking levels. Luther just continued to eat his food and listened in and watched the whole thing from the eyes and ears of his little Imps that he had spread through the ship. Little creatures that resembled a hunched over human, but with bone tight skin and big long ears. Luther had already figured out the situation from the data provided.

Luffy and Usopp in their eagerness to test out the cannon failed to check if their target was inhabited or not. It was, with two bounty hunters taking a rest there and were shocked to find their resting place suddenly blown up. Seeking revenge or justice depending on how you look at it, one of the bounty hunters climbed aboard and started smashing things. Was beaten by Luffy and now it comes out that Zoro has prior contact with bounty hunter.

Usopp and Nami left the cabin to investigate what was going on with the intruder leaving Luther alone. Knowing that those four could handle this problem decided on a more productive although admittedly annoying task. Luther moved to the back of the ship and removed his greatcoat and shirt, what he was going to do tended to cause his body temperature to reach to the point of setting his upper clothes on fire. He sat down in a meditative position and with a deep breath he let the darkness at the corners of his eyes overcome the rest of his vision.

Luther vision came back to him showing him a on a large brimstone pedestal, surrounding him were jagged trenches encircling him. Every now and then a flare of fire would erupt from the trenches. Above him were shards of stone which ended in flaming tips that lit up the entire cavern he was standing in.

"Lively… aren't they?" A silky smooth feminine voice echoed in the cavern. Luther looked over to one of the side caves, it was decorated in eastern rugs, pillow bed and silk curtains, the color stacked to green and small trims of red. This was the home of the soul of Lady Swala, one of the greatest users of the Hell Hell fruit. "I like the monkey boy… there's just something about him."

"Bah! They all looked weak to me, not nearly worthy to conquer anything." A rough cracked voice broke through. Luther didn't bother looking to its owner, Warlord Greth. In his cave he sat upon a bone and human skin throne. The cave was modeled after his war tent from when he lived, hanging leg bones and piles of gold.

There was feeling of irritation sent towards Greth. The man in the third cave rarely spoke but was certainly a master of channeling his feelings to others without words. The man called Noc stood still among the ruins of his dissolute city.

"I see we are still as opinionated as ever." Luther said, as the current user he word was always the last in any argument. "The crew looks green but that will change. It needs more people that is for sure. And everyone needs improvement… well expect for Luffy. From what Dragon told me I think Garp has done a good job in that regard."

"In actual parenting Dragon and Garp skill… they hold little to be desired." Lady Swala said though she was only stating a observation rather coming from a place of concern for Luffy. "But really why bother with this idea of yours, there's no guaranty that you will find your love in this crew."

"I still say that this quest to search for the girl is pointless." Greth mumbled to himself as he knew that the other three tenets didn't agree with that statement in any measure.

"Considering how uneventful the last few years have been, I think this is the best option. People like Robin are drawn to D.s… real D.s."

"Yes… your insult to the true. D.s is what caused your misfortune." Greth very loudly stated. "Do not think that helping a true D. will help you in that regard."

"Oh shut up you old savage… enough with your…"

"Someone is calling." Noc said in his impossibly low voice. Luther sighed and opened his eyes to the real world. He found Luffy poking his head trying to figure out what Luther was doing. Luther responded by grabbing Luffy's hand and throwing him in the air. Luther smiled a bit at the laughter coming from his new captain. Luther also noticed that it was nighttime.

" _Damn… I hate the way time moves when I do that._ "

"Haha do it again!" Luffy happily yelled as he stretched back to the ship.

"After you tell me what happened with the bounty hunter?"

"Oh Johnny… it's all good. Zoro knows he from before and he's really cool. He told us about this place where we're getting a cook. So then we can have all the yummy food we want…" Luffy said before he started to drool a little bit at the thought of food.

"Having a cook on a ship is vital… good job Luffy." Luther said as he pulled out a sheet of paper that he had prepared for this moment last night. "Luffy look at this paper." Luffy stared very intently at the paper. It had his name at the top and a small grid pattern on it. "For your good job in deciding to get a cook you will get… a gold star!" Luther said before dramatically stamping a gold sticker star on one of the grid blocks.

"WOW REALLY?!" Luffy said with far to much excitement someone his age should have for a gold sticker star. Luther had thought up this idea when he went over the information Dragon had provided him about his son. Though Luffy was strong and had a will of steel he was emotionally stunted and could easily be distracted with false importance.

"Yeah, if you get ten gold stars then you get a pirate smiley. And if you get ten of those, you get this…" Luther held out his hand and formed a Gold Roger bobble head out of his brimstone, correctly coloring the stone was taxing on Luther but it was worth it if it meant that he could encourage Luffy in the right direction. Luther personally didn't like manipulative tricks like this as he felt that was something his family would try to do but it was necessary in some cases. And from the sheer awe coming off Luffy at the moment told Luther it was working.

"I can have that?" Luffy said as he started to reach for the bobble head only for Luther to bring the brimstone back into him.

"You will get it once you get ten pirate smileys on your chart." Luther said as he stood back up and grabbed his shirt and began putting it back on. "So how far we from the cook?"

"Johnny says we'll be there in the morning out from the sea restaurant. Isn't that cool, it's a restaurant at sea."

"Yeah, so Luffy… tell about the crew. What do you think about them?" Luther also didn't like talk about people behind their back but he was taking Luffy's carefree nature in to the equation so he knew that it was unlikely that it would turn negative.

"Zoro is really cool, he's all like strong and stuff. Usopp is really funny. Nami can be scary at times but she's also cool." Luffy said half absent mindedly still thinking about the Gold Roger bobble head. It really wasn't what Luther wanted but it was what he was expecting. Luther returned to the front of the ship with his greatcoat over his shoulder.

"So I hear that that we are heading to a floating saloon on the sea." Luther said joking as he approached Nami as she kept an eye on the weather before heading in to sleep.

"Well maybe if you had been with the rest of the crew then you would have heard first hand." Luther looked at the girl with mock shock and hurt at the sass. "But yes. Could you help the crew in getting the sails ready for the night?"

"You don't like me all that much…" Luther before leaning in. "At least I actually want to be here." He said leaving a slightly annoyed Nami. By the time morning came the sea restaurant Baratie. "Its… a giant fish." Luther mumbled to himself as the crew all awed over the fishy ship. Luther glanced over to the side and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Umm… guys." Luther said as he pointed the Marine ship passing by them. They all turned to the small Marine ship.

"A marine ship… all the way out here?" Yosaku exclaimed as he watched the ship move closer from behind the door to the lower cabin of the Gong Marry.

"Hey Luffy… they aren't going to starting firing on us are they?" Usopp said as he worried about the possibility of a fight.

"Just my luck for the Marines to show up." Zoro grumbled. Luther meanwhile hide behind the mast, not wanting the Marines to see him with the crew. That would bring the attention of people far above the power level of Luffy's crew. They soon saw a man with a white striped suit walk to railing and slam his hand on the said railing.

"I am Iron Fist Fullbody… but you can call me sir." Luther peered around the mast and saw this Marine… he looked completely unremarkable. Exactly the kind of weakling that he expected in the East Blue that thought far too much of themselves just because they did well in the weakest Blue. "You there, who's the Captain here?!"

"My name is Luffy!" Luffy yelled out to the Marine.

"My name is Usopp, got it!" Usopp said much to Luther's confusion… the Marine did ask for the captain.

"We only made our flag the day before yesterday." Luther had a strained look on his face at that bit of news. He didn't realize just how freshly green these kids were.

"That's right and I drew it!" Usopp said with far too much pride.

"You did… is that so." The Marine said with a mocking smile before noticing Johnny and Yosaku trying to hide behind a door. "Hey you two… I've seen you before. You're that bounty hunter deo that goes after the small fish. So you've finally been caught by pirates." Johnny and Yosaku tried to say something in their defense. "That's a laugh." The Marine was then distracted by a woman pulling him back, the Marine ordered the crew to skink the Going Marry as he walked away.

"You think small time bounty hunters go after these guys!" Johnny said before throwing out sevreal Wanted Posters. The papers scattered across the floor. "Hey… he ignored us."

"Next time he sees us he should have a bit more respect for us." Yosaku said as Nami started picking up one of the Wanted Posters. Luther looked over to see just who it was she was staring so intently at while Johnny explained the business of Bounty Hunters but turned back to watch Luffy catch the fired cannon ball… only to accidently launch at the restaurant.

Soon the Going Marry was invaded by a few cooks from the restaurant, the crew was happy to let them drag Luffy off to explain him self to the head chief who was the owner as well. Luther followed the cooks, he was the Vice Captain and as such needed to be with his captain in times like this.

Luffy and Luther were brought up to the head chief's room were the rough looking man was waiting on his bed. Luther instantly recognized the man as Red Foot Zeff… only he was missing one of his legs. When Luffy noticed the lack of leg he freaked out think he was responsible.

"AGGGGGG Your leg!"

"Idiot!" Zeff said before kicking Luffy in the face. "Don't worry, you didn't do this."

"Oh I see good… to know…"

"Sir, we apologize for the inconvenienced we have put you through, exactly what is it going to take to make things right?" Luther said ignoring Luffy being sent back by a kick. Zeff looked Luther over for a moment, for a second Zeff reacted to who he was but for only for a second a did so so lightly that no one noticed.

"Well…it won't be cheap. I'm all banged up and the repair cost will be high."

"I sure that we can…" Luther started but then realized that he had yet to go over crew finances. Luther then backtracked to Luffy. "Um… Luffy…"

"Yeah?" chastity

"How much money does the crew have?"

"We're flat broke." Luther had to hide all the shock and disappointment that had filled him at that statement. But then an evil idea that had no doubt come from Greth popped into his head.

"It seems that we have reached an impasse but maybe if we can not pay for damages in cash… maybe hard labor?" Zeff smirked at that.

"Yes I think that could work. That boy…" Zeff pointed to Luffy. "Will work, unpaid… for a year." Both Luffy and Luther went in to shock at that price. "Then we will be even."

"Did he just say a year… a whole year?!" Luffy yelled out in shock while Luther was silently going over their crew's chances of skipping out, Zeff maybe older and have lost one of his legs but he still was a Grand Line class fighter.

"Uh… no?" Luther said not liking the situation he was currently in at all.

* * *

 **F** **lashback** **:** **Eight Years since the dawn of the Pirate Age.**

 **Three months after Luther and Robin meet**

Luther stood as still as he could… the paint on his body was still to wet to move around. The Marines in front of him had no clue he was there. Granted if they would turn around they would see a pair of red eyes plastered on the wall. He glared up at Robin who was laughing on the top of the building across the street.

" _It's my damn fault… I never should have taken the dare in the first place… but the prize! The prize!_ " Luther thought with glee. He would finally find out something that had been on his mind since he met Robin. And all he had to do was one dare… that involved him naked. It wasn't like this was the first time he had been naked in full view in public… his powers sometimes flared up and burned his clothes off.

"Hey you hear the news?" One of the Marines said to the other. "Apparently Don is having a son."

"Really that's good news, Captain giving him some time off?"

"He wishes, nah the captain is saying we need every man we can get."

"Because of the…"

"Yeah." Luther listened with interest at that point, he was wishing they would continue. It would make this so much more worth it if he got some insider info. The Marines had been getting smarter to Luther and Robin's spying tactics. But he doubted that they expected him to paint himself the same color as their base and then slam himself into the wall.

A few hours later Luther was getting increasingly bored… but he would get through this. A full day like this and he would have an answer. And it will be glorious. But then… he had an itch… and it wouldn't go away. Luther looked down to where it was itching… it was getting worse. He looked around, wondering if it was safe to itch. But just as he was about to fix this issue he heard something that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Are you naked?" Luther looked up and crouching just a few feet above on the edge of the wall was a Marine. He was dressed like a normal grunt but with a line of knives around his boots, a blue leather vest, and a white bandana instead of a Marine cap. Luther quickly closed his eyes in attempt to hide completely. "I know your there! You can't hide anymore!" The man jumped back form the inferno that Luther had shot up in response. When the Marine looked back over the wall he watched Luther reform his normal clothes over his body. "Neat." The Marine mumbled to himself before Luther turned around and ran off. "No wait!" The Marine yelled as he jumped over the wall to chase after Luther.

Luther jumped over the outer wall of the Marine base and then up to the top of the building where Robin was waiting and currently laughing at Luther's expense. His eyebrow ticked upward in annoyance at her laughing.

"It wasn't my fault I was caught!" Luther said as he tried to defend his failure.

"Oh… oh no… sure…" Robin laughed as she tried to catch her breath. "But no… you lost the bet. And now you'll never know." Robin said teasingly, it was a question that had slightly disgusted her for a few reasons but it was something only Luther would dare to ask and she knew he mostly asked out of curiosity than anything else.

"Damn it! But but but… but?"

"Nope."

"AGRRRR'ga… fine… let's go steal us some…"

"Wait!" They both turned to the Marine jumping up on to the ledge of the roof they were standing on. It was the same one that had caught Luther. "Why was he naked and painted on the wall." There was no anger or disgust, just childlike curiosity, the tone of the question threw both Luther and Robin off a bit.

"Uh… I made a bet with her that if I could spend a whole day like that and not get caught then she'll tell me if she can use her Flower Flower Devil Fruit power on her breasts." Luther was promptly slap upside his head. "Ow… he asked… slap him!" Robin also did so with a sprouted arm from the Marine's back. "That's better… who are you and we don't care!" Luther yelled out before he and Robin began their escape jumping to the next roof. The Marine just blankly stared at the escaping duo thinking over what they were doing.

"Wait!" The Marine called out as he followed the pair. Soon a sorta chase ensued with Luther and Robin jumping from roof to roof as the Marine followed them. The two thought the rest of the Marines would join him but he made no call to his allies nor did any sirens blare out at the fact they were missing one of their own. Luther eventually got irritated enough to send a few wraiths off to their pursuer.

To both Luther and Robin's shock the Marine easily moved between the flying skeletal constructs. And then finished them both off with a strong throw of knives to the wraiths' skulls, crushing them upon impact. The Marine tactfully landed back onto the next roof and continued his pursuit with a renewed smile of determination. Robin tried tripping him up with her arms but to no effect as the Marine just rolled into the trip and continued on. Even when Luther left behind a gas cloud of Sulfur he just pulled the bandana down over his lower face and continued on.

"Who the fuck is this guy?!" Luther growled out as they began to tire of running. They had yet to eat that day and had to push themselves to stay out of the Marine's reach. "Should we just fight 'em?"

"Better than running until we're dead tired." The two skidded to a stop and the Marine did the same. Before the Marine could even have a hope to react Luther swung down on him with an obsidian blade formed out of his own body. Luther was even more shocked to find that it wasn't the Marine that blocked the strike but someone dress clearly as a pirate. Black coat, red and white shirt, captain hat with a pirate mark on it. Luther backed off but glared down the new comer. "And just who are you?"

"What are you doing to my crew member/" The man said as he readied himself another attack from Luther.

"Crew member… looks a lot like a Marine to me." That seemed to confuse both the pirate and the Marine. The pirate looked back at the supposed Marine and facepalmed.

"Marcus… what did I say about wearing that outfit." The older pirate said as he sheathed his sword. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Marcus is a former Marine and… he has a few issues that include stubbornness on fashion." He said as Luther looked over his shoulder to see Marcus kicking some dust and mumbling about how cool he thinks he looks.

"No problem…" Luther said as he held out his hand. "I'm Draken D. Luther." The pirate clearly had heard about Luther, and by the smile growing on his face… he was already figuring out how he could benefit from this meeting.

"I am Captain Grosen of the Red Horn Pirates." Grosen said as he shook the hand. "What's the Hell Walker doing on nothing island like this? I thought you were heading a Pirate fleet to Enies Lobby to burn it to the ground." Luther chuckled at that.

"Could you please discourage those rumors. I'm not particularly keen on attracting the World Government's attention at the moment."

"At the moment? Well what your future plans are make no difference to me. But… maybe you and your friend would be interested in a little scheme I have been planning?"

* * *

Author's notes

Sorry for the dry chapter for my return. But it needed to be done. Hopfully the flashback helps. Things in the present time will start to pick up once they get on the Grand Line and Luther can let loose a little bit more. But right now… he's way too OP for the Straw Hats.

Reviews

Snoolzloz – thank you, and I will now.

Wrathofdementer – thank you and I will now… heh

Jster1983 – he has two bounties, one as Hell Walker Luther – 43 million. Avatar of the Devil – 38 billion. I hope that answers that for you.

Re dell'Inferno -thank you and today is the day.


	4. Notice

So this is a notice for everyone, I will be restructuring this is story. I will be going back to when Robin and Luther met. and continuing on from there. no flash backs and no Straw hats for a time. I might even just have Luther stick around until Robin would normally join. I don't know that far yet. My two biggest reasons for this is one, what we all what to see is more Luther and Robin. and Two, Luther is way too powerful to be hanging out the Straw Hat crew this early on.

Sorry, I will be trying to work as fast as I can but... I really have screwed myself with all the stories on this site I'm working on... just know that I am working on it.


End file.
